


绿皮车

by Molly_99



Series: 糕糕兔兔谈恋爱 [19]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_99/pseuds/Molly_99
Summary: “可爱可恨可有遗憾？”爱而不得的故事
Relationships: 高峰/栾云平
Series: 糕糕兔兔谈恋爱 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920652
Kudos: 3





	绿皮车

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文，统一补档，写于2019.7.12

全是假的，别当真  
切勿上升  
不要在任何蒸煮能看到的地方舞cp  
推荐BGM：你是我最愚蠢的一次浪漫

——

哐嘁哐嘁——哐嘁哐嘁——

正值暑假，火车硬座车厢挤得满满当当。  
空气里充斥着泡面的气味，坐在对面大爷一个人泡了两碗红烧牛肉面，还开了一听啤酒。前排的小婴儿突然开始哭闹，孩子的父母正手忙脚乱的冲奶粉，带着一股初为人父母的青涩可爱的劲头。不知道坐在哪里的小学生正在高声背三字经，赢得了周围人不小的掌声，高峰却没心思转头去看。

高峰百无聊赖的靠在窗口，手机没电关机了，但是耳机还戴着不愿摘下来。火车的颠簸、稠浊的气味、嘈杂的声音，这里的一切都让他感到有些眩晕。山洞一个接着一个，四五分钟的黑暗中夹着两三秒的光芒，毫无景色可看，却还是盯着窗外。

上次坐绿皮火车，是什么时候的事情了？

熟悉的泡面味道，小孩尖细的笑闹声。闭上眼睛，交织在一起如同一个光怪陆离的梦境。

——

“一天到晚就知道听你的MP3”青年不由分说地伸手摘下高峰的耳机，迟疑了一下放进了自己口袋里。“吃面吧，我还给你加了根香肠。”  
“我听说香肠全是添加剂，不健康，花那个冤枉钱干嘛。”  
“辛苦演出了这么久，好歹吃点肉味儿。”栾云平说着舔了舔嘴唇，自顾自地吃起了自己的那碗面。

泡面的味道算不上多美味，份量对于二十多岁的大小伙子来说也不太够吃，栾云平三两口就汤都不剩的吃了个干净。  
意犹未尽的咂咂嘴，拿叉子去挑碗底漏网的几粒葱花，脸都快要埋进碗里去。从夹缝里伸来一支叉子，带着半截香肠送到碗里。  
“我不爱吃这个，你吃了吧。”高峰把碗往前一推，表示自己已经吃完。  
栾云平抬眼瞧了瞧身边的搭档，本想拒绝，又觉得那样实在是太矫情，干脆一口吃了个痛快。

“你这汤都没喝，多浪费！”咽了咽口水，不知道是馋嘴的成分多一些，还是心虚的成分多一些。“你不喝我喝了啊？”  
高峰直接把碗推到栾云平面前。“喝呗，谁拦着你了？”  
一饮而尽。又开始捞葱花，这次用的是高峰的叉子。捞起来抿了那么多那么多口，让人好奇碗底怎么会有那么多葱花？  
高峰没拆穿他的小把戏，又或者是根本没在意他在做什么。说到底，不过是结伴出游的搭档罢了，何必在意。

“打牌不？”  
“懒得动脑子。”  
“那嗑瓜子？”  
“懒得动手。”  
“那咱干啥啊？还有十几个小时要熬呢。总不能对活吧？”栾云平貌似不高兴地推了他一把。  
“行啊，就对活吧。”  
栾云平想反驳他，可怎么也找不到理由。

…… 

“你叫栾云平啊？”  
“是，我就是栾云平。”  
“哈哈哈，你好大的胆子！”  
“哎哟嗬，胆子小了也特么闹不到你这来！”

“哎，你不许说脏话啊。”高峰突然跳出人物，拦下他。

“你教我的，你不让我说？！我特么就说了你能怎么办吧！”本来被逼对活就很无奈了，还因为这种事情被批评，栾云平气到跳脚。“快赶紧的吧，这都几点了，洗脸睡觉了。”  
“那就算了吧。本来也是出来玩的，不对活了。”  
“早有这觉悟多好……”栾云平小声嘀咕着，感觉自己刚刚撒的气毫无用处，一拳打在棉花上。  
“你说什么？”  
“没，我说我先去洗漱。”

想来想去还是不放心行李，两个人商量好了轮流休息。栾云平困到眼皮打架，还嘟嘟囔囔的叮嘱高峰轮班的时候一定要叫醒他。

车厢里几位老大爷的呼噜打的震天响，但总体比白天的车厢安静的多。

高峰盯着身旁的人看了很久。  
看他倾斜到自己这里的脑袋，随着呼吸起伏的胸膛，交叉环抱的手臂，并拢的双腿无意识地靠在自己腿上。看他刚剃过的头发，温柔下来的眉眼，突出的喉结。看他刚长出来的小胡茬，耳朵上的可爱绒毛。  
突然惊到，能看的这么清楚，是因为不熄灯啊。高峰猛地扭过头，往窗边挪了挪。此地无银三百两。

窗外黑漆漆一片，隐约间能看到几片田地。也路过了一个小车站，火车没停，但高峰清楚地看到车站的人标准的敬了礼。站里灯光很亮，站台上只见一人。高峰心想，只有一个人的话，不如不要灯，光亮太寂寞。

下雨了。  
雨很大，雨水斜着滑下窗子，噼啪噼啪的打在车窗上。  
心跳奇妙的随着雨声平静下来，小心翼翼地转头看看四周。对座的大爷大妈依偎在一起已经睡熟了。过道对面的一家四口，两个孩子枕在父母的腿上做着美梦，孩子妈妈爸爸也熬不住睡着了。  
现在，谁也不会知道高峰在盯着他的搭档看了。

肩膀感到一沉，一个脑袋靠过来。  
呼吸平稳，眼皮下能看到轻微的转动。初步判断，睡的很沉。

本来只想从栾云平口袋里找回自己的耳机，低下头的时候，一定是受到了那些小胡茬的蛊惑，要不然就是鬼怪附身。没等自己反应过来，嘴唇已经贴上了嘴唇。  
不敢轻举妄动，一点点退开，动一下一停，画面一度像是卡顿的视频一样。  
刚刚平静下来的心又开始飞速跳动。雨声很大，鼾声很大，火车行进声也很大，可即使是如此嘈杂，高峰还能清楚的听见自己的心跳。

没敢再回过头来，高峰盯着窗户一动不动的坐了一夜。

到底还是没有叫醒栾云平轮班，为此早上起来还挨了一顿训。

早点一人喝了一罐八宝粥，吃了个硬馒头。窗外的景色越来越开阔平坦，零星还能见到几头牛。

“老高，你说草原好看吗？是不是真的一望无际，只看一眼就叫人忘记烦恼的？到底值不值得咱这么熬过去啊？”

高峰隔了半晌才回头。“草原好不好我不知道，我倒是好奇你这准新郎哪里来的烦恼？怎么的，丈母娘不好相处啊？”

一个山洞接着一个，车里的照明突然出了问题，漆黑一团。远处有几盏应急灯，不怎么起作用。  
黑暗中，高峰感到自己的领子突然被揪住，紧接着就一个勉强称得上是吻的东西落在嘴唇。说是啃咬大概更合适，连牙齿都嗑得生疼。  
亮光逐渐出现，在出山洞的这一刻，一切回归原状。是谁的时间把控如此精妙？

“没烦恼。我他妈没烦恼。”

又一团黑暗。

高峰主动出击，一把揪过栾云平，用尽了全身的力气，落下一个世界上最轻柔的吻。  
“不许说脏话。别怪我罚你。”亮光再次出现之前的三秒，一丝气声送入耳朵。

旅程还有半个多小时。再没遇见山洞。

临下车，高峰很荒诞的自己胡演了一段。“你说去这个草原有什么好处啊？哦，把自己欠债这个事儿就忘了！那有什么用呢？那债主在旁边等着我呢？”  
搭档很配合的一句“去你的吧。”

——

“爸爸，您快看，玻璃上能照出来我哎！”小姑娘边说边做起了鬼脸。  
高峰终于扭过头，抱起姑娘让她坐到自己腿上，一起扮起鬼脸，逗得她哈哈大笑。“是啊，爸爸刚刚看窗户也是一直看着你呢。怎么样，火车好玩吗？”  
“好玩，比飞机好玩！咱们以后能不能多坐火车啊？”  
妻子听到这里忍不住插话，“就一个多小时当然好玩，要是时间长了你根本受不了。”  
高峰摸摸姑娘的小脑袋，笑了笑，“时间长了就买卧铺票嘛，我也挺喜欢坐火车的。”

绿皮火车的旅行到底是什么感觉？高峰说不清楚。

“走吧，到站了，该下车了。”

END

可爱可恨可有遗憾？  
我私心热爱绿皮车。  
写了太久的无脑甜饼了，估计没人记得了，小同学其实是发刀起家


End file.
